1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a herbal steam treatment device that may create steam enriched with essential oils of herbs or plant extracts.
2. Background Information
Herbal steam, which is also called flavour steam, has a very positive effect on the skin. On the one hand it stimulates the metabolism and on the other hand it is relaxing and comforting. The skin becomes softer and more elastic; blood circulation and metabolism are stimulated. Thereby the receptiveness of the skin increases for the effects of the corresponding plant extracts or essential oils.
The herbal steam device “IONTO-HERB” available from IONTO-COMED of Eggenstein-Leopoldshafen, Germany, includes a steam pot of high-grade steel with an integrated heating plate. A removable lid provides access to fill the steam pot. However, the entire quantity of water in the steam pot must be heated up whenever the steam device is used. In the steam space a herb sieve is arranged. The steam, enriched with essential oils, is led through a steam pipe to a steam outlet. By the direct arrangement of the herb sieve above the steam pot it is inevitable that condensed water which is enriched with oil flows back to the steam pot. The foam that arises can be accepted to a certain degree. If, however, the foam reaches a certain height, the heating must be switched off immediately to prevent ebullient foam. Otherwise the foam may reach the steam outlet over the steam tube and hot water droplets from the bursting bubbles could reach the person to be treated. This undesirable effect is sometimes referred to as the “Spittle” of the steam device.
The herbal steam device “IONTO-HERB XL,” also from IONTO-COMED, includes a steam pot which is filled with water over a filler neck with an unscrewable clasp until full. The water in the steam pot boils with the help of the electrical heater. The arising steam passes through a horizontal steam channel into a herb stub, thereby enriching the steam with essential oils. The enriched steam then passes further through the outlet of a steam pipe. The condensate arising in the steam pipe flows through a condensate outlet and is collected in a condensate beaker separated from the steam pot. Therefore, the condensate with the essential oils does not get into the steam pot. When used correctly no foam can arise so that, as a rule, there is no danger of ebullient foam or even “Spittle.” However, the condensate beaker must be drained frequently in order to prevent it from overflowing. The electrical heater of the steam pot is switched off automatically when the condensate state reaches its maximum state. One disadvantage of this device is that its wide construction requires a correspondingly stable stand with heavy base plate.
Both described herbal steam devices have a long heating-up time because after filling, the entire volume of water must be heated until it boils. In addition, through costly control electronics with liquid level sensors, it must be ensured that the heater is only switched on when the operating conditions are perfect.
Therefore, a need has long existed for an improved herbal steam device that may have a simple and space-saving construction, short heating-up time, long uninterrupted treatment period, ease of use, and high operational safety.